User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./Letter concerning my recent and past choices/ Declaration of War/ Pearson's secrets revealed
''Letter to Great Britain, and His Majesty the King, No. 1'' About one month ago, I drastically changed the direction of my career, maybe forever. I joined, what is now left in ruins, the Spanish Monarch with ' King ' Pearson Wright, A.K.A. Damion Hristov, Hector Wildhayes, Sir Carlos Clemente, and the now-banned Gaius Julius Caesar. At the time, in my perspective, that was my choice. I thought it to be right for me, and it was. Of course, the war of 1745 advanced, devastating Pearson, and sending his army in suspicous retreat. Foolishly, many of your men believed that to be the end of the notorious tyrant, Pearson Wright. You were wrong. You were wrong all along, and I shall explain why in my upcoming letters and documents. I must inform you of many things that this tryant is planning on, and shall do so. All you need to do, is to read the calligraphy I have put on parchement. I have the advantage, and the information concerning everything from his plans to his smallest secrets. Please, read my declaration. Signed, Prince Ivan Gershvin Domeshev Romanov I ''Letter to Great Britain, and his Majesty the King, No. 2'' I must inform you of some recent events that may drastically change the fate of Europe. I am back from Spain, and am requesting my reinstatement to England. I do not wish to be in the East India Trading Company, but merely a civilian in this underestimated mother country. '' ''I must also inform you of my new title. Upon my returning from Spain, I have had a talk with Czar Jeremiah Garland, my father. He has agreed to let me into his royalty, as Prince Ivan Gershvin Domeshev Romanov I, the name choosen by only me. Weither you agree with this or not, you must live with it. I will prove my strength in politics and loyalty and determination. You cannot possibily believe to get rid of Pearson Wright without first listening to what I have learned. Please, don't stop listening, not yet. Signed, Prince Ivan Gershvin Domeshev Romanov I ''Letter to Mikhail Volkov'' I need you on my side. As prince, I hope I have your full repsect. Therefor, to Mr. Volkov, I request the honourable discharge of Ishamel Volkov. I mean no diserespect towards your son, but I must insist him discharged as Head of the Army. We need someone else, please take my advice. I'm sorry for my direct rudeness, but I must speak my mind. He is not fit, in my opinion, to command the whole army. Something is going on here, as I will explain in my following letters and documents. We need someone else, please. I must ask you to have him replaced. I'm sorry for this suggestion, but it is my opinion. In no way am I demanding, this is merely a conviction. 'Signed,' 'Prince Ivan Gershvin Domeshev Romanov I' Letter to Sven Daggersteel, of the Knights Templar You must come back, my brother. Yes, I am your brother, and you must accept it. You will not be used, you will be embraced. We've had past disputes, but also friendships. I'm begging you to come back to England, and i'm asking you to join Russia as well. We can not rid the world of Pearson without you. I'm not lying, blushing, etc. I'm telling you this from my heart. You must leave the disguised cruelty of the Knights Templar, I am begging you. Come back, please. Signed, Prince Ivan Gershvin Domeshev Romanov I ''Pearson's secrets revealed'' I, Prince Ivan Gershvin Domeshev Romanov I, am going to do what I swore to my God I would never do in my lifetime. Pearson is not done. He was never done. He is currently hiding in a secret wiki, building an army known as the Knights Templar. He is planning on hacking many accounts, including Johnny Goldtimbers, John Breasly, Jason, Jeremiah Garland, Samuel Harrington, Lord Mallace, and Marc Cannonshot. He claims the annexation of Marc and Mallace are ' under way '. Jasons annexation attempt has ' Attempt failed ', and the reast bear the words ' NA ', for ' Not Applied '. He is majorly intent on keeping his wiki and identity completely secret. Now is the part where you must listen. You are to be given this link to his wiki, The Templar Order Wiki. But, you are to not comment at all, or you will be banned, obviously. You must not go crazy about what I'm about to tell you next. I have seen Pearson's account. He is friends with the EITC member ' Eric ', and he has four other low levels at the ready (Guessing they're low levels). How do I know this? He has foolishly given me permission to get on his account. That is right, I have his username and password. But, he is banned. He may be unbanned, i'm not sure. He is now blaming me for the ban. You must control yourself with this information, though. Do not comment on the wiki, just look, or all hope is lost. I have a plan, and you must listen to it, but not question me on it. I know much more, but can not possibly get through it all in one letter. '' ''Note: Due to the banning of Pears, Sven Daggersteel is currently GM of Co. Black Templars, (Partially) hence my previous letter to him. Note: On the wiki, you can not show ANY evidence that you were here, even though he, after reading this, will most likely be expecting you. You can most of all, not get on chat. '' ''Note: I am risking my acct being put up on the hacking list, as well as Madster's and Sven's also. ''Letter to Queen Madster Garland of Spain'' You must leave with me. I need your help, along with Svens. Please, leave Pears and join Russia and England. You have the power to almost control Pears, and thats why we have an advantage. Join us, please. Signed, Prince Ivan Gershvin Domeshev Romanov I ''Letter to John Breasly'' Please forgive me for my past mistakes, and accept me back. I will aid you in this last, upcoming war. I understand you do not wish for war, but you can not run away from reality. He is back, like always, and believes that he has the advantage. I have destroyed that advantage in ' Pearson's Secrets Revealed '. I hope this proves to you that I am 100% on your side, as is Russia. I hope we can extend our relationship beyond the realms of soldier and king, to friend and friend. Please accept my apoligy, for I am completely sorry for my leaving and my mistakes. All I ask, is for you to listen to what I have needed to say. '' ''Thank you, '' ''Jack Goldwrecker A Declaration of War To Pearson Wright, April 5, 1745 To my former friend, Pearson Wright, Grandmaster of the Knights Templar, Throughout my breif life in the military, and England, I have had little experience. I have made many mistakes, and must admit that I had no idea of who you were until weeks after Lord Samuel Harrington was banned from the EITC. But, without boasting too ''much, I must admit I catched on very quick. I quickly learned everyone's names and roles, including someone who may be familiar to your ear. Stormwalker Garland, I met her some months after I joined this wiki. I quickly obtained a steady friendship with her, learning more and more about herself. I must admit, I started to have feelings for her. I foolishing jumped to conclusions, and, without thinking, rushed to learn more about her. Then I was struck hard. I had no idea what came at me, until I examined what had gone through my ears... eh... eyes. I will not adress everything of her in public, but I must say I was devestated. It sent me straight back to reality, and I soon gained a quick understand of what was going on. I soon gained an almost immediate friendship with her close friends, Madster, Jeremiah Garland, and John Breasly. Those next few months would be the most frightening months that I ever had endured in my short life, and was permantly marked. As time went by, I came to learn about you. A ' Tyrant ', a ' Corrupted ruller ', a ' Bully ', etc. I never was quick to judge anyone, so I let you go on my part. Then things with Stormwalker suddenly changed for the worse. All contact with her was lost, and I'm not here to mention why. That is about the time I recieved contact with William Yellowbones. This brings up the ' Conversation ' that I had participated in with Jeremiah, Madster, John, and William. Proof? Stormwalker's talk page. You may have noticed my repsonses to your comments on the matter, and they seem to show hatred of some sort. I began to hate you for that personal reason. But then, I resumed contact with her, and things started to lossen up. I began to slowly, but surely gain some mild respect for you. As the POTCO Players Wiki launched into a time of drama and hatred, and the Delta Wiki had reached it's climax, things finally were at it's top. The Paradox and Delta Republic Wiki were soon deleted, leading to the creation of the POTCO International Wiki, a ' replacement ' of the POTCO Players Wiki. Soon after, the rumor of your ' change ' occured. You were attempting to lie about your change ', and I must say you convinced alot of people. As the falling action started to occur, the drama was just starting. The many Pearson unban requests sent the Wikia back to it's climax of hatred and drama. Things were out of control, and a new war started, as said by Madster of Spain. The war was won by the British and Russians, and you were sent into, like I said, a ' Suspicous retreat '. Then, we reach the present time. You secretely began to create a new guild, The ' Co. Black Templars '. The ' Co. Black ' meaning to be merely a deception. You also created the wiki, The Templar Order Wiki '. I, this is worth mentioning, had just joined before the ending battle of the war. Then, I joined the wiki. Right after the elimination of ' The Imperial ', created by Madster, things started to escalate rapidly. All your actions and intentions have lead to this. My leaving, and revealing all of what you have foolishly revealed to ''me. You maybe a man of God, but you are lost. You are a lost man who will not find the right path until you ask for forgivness, and realized your mistakes. Until then, you will suffer the consequences you deserve. ' To Prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world. ' : He has shown completely no affection for his soldiers, and refused to aknowledge them. : He has inflicted torture to those who have surrendered in time of War. : He has gone to unreasonable heights in order to win in times of War, including hacking, tricking, forcing, bullying, deceiving, and cheating. : He has intefered with the most serious and personal dilemmas, not concerning him. : He has destoryed our governments, torn down our cities, and took the lives of our people. : He has shown false accection and authority to obtain powers, only to be used as evil. : He has attempted to force apon numerous people, inapropiate activities. : He has stalked the innocent, abused the careless, and bullyed the meek. : He has disobeyed the laws, both of God, England, and Spain. : He has secretly commited treason numerous times to his own country. : He has secretly participated in illegal affairs. : He has shown no mercy to the innocent whatsoever in times of War. : He has repeatedly refused to comply to authority above him and his power. : He has abused the role of ' King ', and ' Pope '. : He has claimed false titles, such as King of Spain. : He has pestered numerous members of Parliament, EITC, England, Russia, and Wikia for despicable reasons. :: He has been involved in numerous crimes not mentioned here. : Therefor, I hereby declare you a wanted member of England, Russia, and all of humanity. But of course you don't need me to declare you that. I hope you have noticed your actions, though you most likely will not be spared. I ask England and Russia to support my cause, and finish Pearson. I also would like the TellTales also. This is the end of you, my dear friend, Pearson Wright. You are to gather whatever you call an army, and present your forces fairly. I now ask the two mother countries to support my believes, and declare war on one Pearson Wright. I also ask, in all kindness, to reinstate me to Prussia. Is such actions are taken, we will have a bigger supporting side, and I shall create a country independent of the Holy Roman Empire, named ' Germany '. I hope this has sent a strong message to everyone on this wiki, involved in roleplay or not. John Breasly - Johnny Goldtimbers - Jeremiah Garland - Matthew Blastshot - http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lord_Matthew_Blastshot Samuel Harrington - Andrew Mallace - Jack Goldwrecker - Sven Daggersteel - Madster - Marc Cannonshot - Closing Statement I have came back from Pearson's wiki, hoping that you will welcome me back. I hope we can end Pearson this time, once and for all. I know his personality, I know his plans, and I have learned his every move, and his style of planning. I hope this will be the last blog concerning Pearson Wright. Prince Ivan Gershvin Domashev Romanov I ' Jack Goldwrecker ' Category:Blog posts